We're Done re-write
by suitsfanfanfiction
Summary: Mike/Rachel Fic. Re-write of season 4 episode 7 with more drama.
Suits Fan Fiction

Season 4 Episode 7 Re-write

I do not own Suits or any of the characters in it

Mike shouldered the door of his and Rachel's apartment open, his box of personal things cradled under his right arm. He paused in the doorframe dreading what would come next. _How to tell Rachel that he'd been fired from his banking job?_ He slowly trudged into the sitting room filled with tasteful furniture, to see Rachel, sitting on the cream couch, sobbing, her long dark hair concealing her tanned and freckled face, as her small slender hands covered tearstained cheeks.

"Rachel?" Mike was shocked. "What's wrong?"

Rachel flinched and looked up, seeming him for the first time. Mike noticed that her eyes were very red and swollen and it looked like she'd been crying for some time.

"No-nothing" She said, her voice full of anguish.

Mike approached her, placing his box on the table and wrapping his arms around her. To his surprise she struggled against him, pushing him off.

Rachel saw that he was now hurt. Mike looked at her with his pale blue eyes full of despair and worry for her. She hugged him now, burying her face in his neck, whimpering. Mike cuddled his girlfriend looked at her small face distraught, noticing the cute little mole above her lip quivering as her lips shook.

He asked again, this time more gently, "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"Losing you"

Mike smiled, she was too sweet, "I'm not going anyw…"

Rachel's voice broke and she cried, "Logan and I kissed"

Mike's heart skipped a beat. He stood up and violently shoved her off him and onto the floor. He heard a thud and Rachel started positively bawling. Of the two of them he would never have expected her to be the infidel, she was the jealous one, who stressed if he so much as talked to another reasonably attractive girl, even at work. She was the one who was clingy and had insisted that she install _Find My Iphone_ on his Phone so that she could know where he was. He felt Rachel grab his leg and rest her forehead against his thigh.

"I'm so sorry" She gasped, tears rolling down her face. The pain in her chest was unbearable as she continued to sob.

"Get off!" Mike yelled.

"Please Mike" She begged "I love you"

Mike grabbed her thin arm and yanked her from his leg. He then walked briskly from the apartment.

Rachel tried to follow Mike. She grabbed his arm. But he pushed her away.

She heard the door slam and returned to the couch. Her mind was racing, _what if he doesn't come back? Where is he going? Will he be ok?_ She continued to sob violently but walked to the bedroom, where she undressed down to her panties and put on Mike's pyjama top. It smelled of lavender and toothpaste, it smelled like Mike. Then she grabbed the photo of them together that they'd taken in a photo booth for a cliché joke and curled up under the doona on his side of the bed.

The next day

Rachel woke up and turned over. Rolling over to the other side of the bed for her morning cuddle. When her hands didn't find Mike, her eyes snapped open and she sat up remembering the events of the previous week. Logan had seduced her, kissed her. The guilt had built up until she had to tell Mike and then he had run away. He was gone.

Rachel was worried sick. She wondered if he was ok? She picked up her phone and tried to wring him. Of course he didn't pick up. So she left a message.

"Mike please I don't care if you forgive me or not, I just need to know that you're ok. Ok?" She then choked "Love you" and hung up.

Mike rolled off the Harvey's couch. He was upset. Rachel had cheated on him, and of all people, it had to be with Logan Sanders, his enemy.

Mike checked his phone. The time read 9:07. He had a message from Harvey. _'Welcome back to Pearson-Specter. Dress sharp. Shave. + RZ getting fired'._ Mike gasped, Harvey was going to fire Rachel. Mike quickly replied, _'Don't be petty, don't fire her'._ Then his phone rang and a photo of Rachel poking her tongue out at him appeared on the screen. He ignored the call.

Several Hours Later…

Mike's day had turned out better than expected. He had been welcomed back to the firm with open arms, even Louis seemed happy to see him. He'd even been given a brand new office. He hadn't seen Rachel though and he wondered why she hadn't come to work today. _Probably banging Logan._ He thought angrily.

Mike finished writing a brief for Louis and got up, he needed a bagel, as he exited his office he heard a gasp and someone said his name. He turned around and WHAM! Mike toppled to the floor. He felt like he had just been hit by a train. Then he realised what had happened.

Rachel lay on top of Mike. She had found him. She had just tackled him to the floor.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed kissing him on the mouth and grabbing his face with both hands, resting her forehead against his. "Don't do that to me" She had looked everywhere for Mike but had been unable to find him. She had gotten very stressed and upset and had come to work to ask Donna if she knew where he was.

"Get off"

Rachel's face fell. Mike stood up and pulled her to her feet as well.

"Mike please. Please I made a huge mistake but please don't leave me." She pleaded.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" Mike countered, his heart breaking for the desperation in her voice. "I need some time"

"Mike, I don't have any feelings for Logan"

"Then why'd you kiss him"

"He kissed me, and then I ran"

"When did this even happen?"

"A week ago"

"A WEEK AGO!" Mike was furious "You didn't tell me about this for a week?"

She tried to hold back the tears but couldn't'; it was lucky the corridor was deserted. "The only reason I didn't' tell you was because I am terrified of losing you"

"Maybe you should have though of that before you cheated on me. Honestly its like you're Connie Sumner or something"

That hurt. They had watched _Unfaithful_ together when they had first started going out and Rachel had told Mike she would murder him if he cheated on her.

"Mike plea.." But it was too late

And then for the second time in twenty-four hours he left her. Rachel was positively frightened. She needed him. He was her everything. Without him she didn't know how she would cope with law school, with life. Mike took care of her, made sure she ate, rested and was happy. She thought about the times when he teased her and called her baby girl for not looking after herself and for getting completely overworked, He was more than just her boyfriend; he was her whole life.

Several hours later again…

Mike wandered through the firm to Harvey's office. He loved Rachel but he was so angry with her. He wanted to hold her close to him, she was so small and fragile but at the same time could have screamed at her. She had been ecstatic to find him and he had pushed her away again. He felt bad. He had heard her voicemail and had known that she would be worried sick about him but had decided to let her suffer. _Serves her right_ he had thought. He now regretted his actions, knowing that this was not the adult way to go about this situation.

"Mike" It was Harvey.

"Hey 007"

"Very funny, you can be Q."

"If I'm Q then Jessica is M"

Harvey laughed

"We got her"

"we won the Bryson suit already?"

"We got Rachel"

"What?"

"I got my buddy at the U.S. Attorney's office to charge her with perjury from Logan's divorce. She's in custody now"

"HARVEY, WHAT THE HELL!" Mike was furious. Prison and Rachel were two things that should definitely not mix. _Shit._ Rachel was far too delicate, emotional and not to mention beautiful to be surrounded by criminals.

"Mike, calm down, my buddy's dropping the charges in the morning, we're just giving her a good scare."

"Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!" Mike turned and ran, he needed to get Rachel out because no matter how mad at her he was, he was not going to let anything hurt his Rachel. Yelling over his shoulder he said "Get your buddy to drop the charges now!"

Rachel sat in the cell. She kept to herself. Afraid she might draw attention if she were to look at her inmates. There two very large masculine women in the corner of the cell, who were eying Rachel like she was a very tasty piece of meat.

Rachel did up her cream coat, feeling even sadder as she remembered that it had been a gift from him for her birthday, among countless other presents. She thought back to her birthday now, Mike had been so sweet, spoiling her like she was a princess. How much things had changed, she was so distraught, Mike and Harvey were the only ones she'd told about committing perjury in that deposition and Mike had turned her in as revenge. They had had everything and she ruined it.

Suddenly Rachel heard movement on the other side of the cell. The women were moving towards her. Rachel glanced to the door but the guard was gone. _Oh no._

"Heeeeey, gorgeous" The smaller of the two said.

"Hello" Rachel replied in a very small voice.

"We were wondering if you wanted to have a little fun?" The larger woman spoke now "You know, to make the night go faster"

"No thankyou" Rachel was terrified.

"Really we insist"

The larger woman put her hand on the wall above Rachel's head. Rachel smelt alcohol on her breath as the other woman put her hand on Rachel's knee and began to slowly move it up her thigh.

"MISS ZANE" The guard was back. _Thank god_ , Rachel thought.

"Yes"

"The charges against you have been dropped, you're free to go."

Rachel got up and walked as quickly as she could from the cell. She was traumatized. She picked up her heels and handbag and entered the bright tacky corridor. _What to do now? Go home and start crying again after being reminded at what she had ruined?_ She was already sniffling. She started to take small steps towards the glass doors, which seemed so far away.

Suddenly she someone grabbed her. Rachel yelped and writhed.

"Shhhhhhh Shhhhhh, it's me, it's Mike. Are you ok?"

Rachel turned to face him. "Why did you do that?!" She yelled, tears rolling down her face.

"I didn't. It was Harvey. I just got you out. Are you okay?"

Rachel started to blubber "You were only just in time. I…I almost got raped."

"HOLY SHIT?" Mike was shocked and worried, he had known Rachel would be a target in the cell. "I'm going to kill Harvey. He should know well enough that I could never do this to anyone let alone you." He squeezed her tightly and buried his face in her soft dark hair.

"I'm sorry. Please I hate Logan I… I…" Rachel whimpered

"I love you" Mike said, a warm smile spreading across his face "You are such a sweetie" And he picked her up, one arm beneath her butt, his other hand gently rubbing her back.

"You just gave me an awful scare, that's all."

Rachel arms were around his neck. She had her Mike back. She encircled his neck in her arms and wrapped her lips around his, in a long and tearful kiss.

"I love you too"

"Lets go home, ok?" Mike said soothingly "We can order that weird pizza you like"

Rachel pulled her face from his neck in order to retort, "It's not weird, it's proper Italian cuisine, unlike that Dominoes shit you like."

"Do you want to walk?" Mike joked. Threatening to drop her.

Rachel giggled "Okay, okay it's weird."

They both laughed and then Mike carried her from the building. Even in the taxi ride home she refused to be separated from him. It wasn't until they were faced with the two flights of stares up to their apartment that Rachel allowed Mike to gently detach her from his body.

Close to two hours later, Rachel was snuggled up on Mike's chest fast asleep, her head tucked under his chin. Mike gently caressed her cheek and put his hands up the back of her pyjama top so he could massage her skin. Rachel made a cute 'hmmmm' in her sleep.

They had watched the first Harry Potter together, while eating pizza and cuddling. What had been a hellish week for both of them had turned out alright as they found comfort and love in one another.

Mike kissed the top of Rachel's head before shutting his own eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
